Changes
by Ender's Girl
Summary: After spring break, a lot of changes start to take place. Maddie starts dating Diego, and he barely hangs out with his friends, Andi gets jealous of someone, and two students arrive at Iridium High... One of them being an old friend and the other with a few secrets she doesn't want to share.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm Ender's Girl, and this my first Every Witch Way fanfic. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but my computer can crash very easily. :( This story doesn't have Jax in it, and I really won't have him in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"DIEGO!?" Maddie's shout was heard all throughout Iridium High on the first day back from spring break. "Yes?" Diego said now right next to her. "Can you hold my books for me?" Maddie asked as she batted her eyelashes. "Sure." Diego took them out of her hands. "Thank you so much." she said. "Do you have a fever? I have NEVER heard you say thank you before." Katie said worriedly. "Yeah, are you under a spell or something?" Sophie added.

"Of course not, I'm just becoming a better person is all." Maddie replied sincerely. "I have to get my books from my locker, I'll be right back." Diego said. "Okay, see you in class." Maddie replied. Diego walked over to his locker and opened it to get his chemistry textbook. He then closed his locker and turned around to see Andi talking to Emma and Daniel.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He said as he walked over to them. "Wow, this is the first time you've walked over here in a month without the Panthers trailing behind you." Daniel said jokingly. "Yeah, sorry about that, I-" Andi interrupted by grabbing both of his arms and jerking him to the side. "Guess who got Zombie Apocalypse 4!" She said in a sing-song voice. Diego's eyes grew wide. "YOU GOT THE GAME?! Where is it? I don't believe you." Andi smirked. I knew you wouldn't. That's why I brought it with me." She opened her locker and took out the video game. "You have to come over to my house and play it. Daniel said he's coming, but his ability of playing video games is not the best, since he constantly looks over at Emma all the time." Daniel looked at her sternly.

"I'm good at playing video games! I just haven't played in a while, that's all." He said as he shifted his wait nervously under Andi's glare. "Anyway," Andi started, "Are you coming? We can all go to the Seven afterward and celebrate beating the game." Diego looked over to Daniel and Emma who were waiting for his answer. He looked back towards Andi who had a hopeful look on her face. "Um, sorry guys, but I have to help Maddie today and-"

"Emma, Daniel, you owe me ten bucks." Andi said as she turned to her locker. Diego had a confused look on his face. "You bet on me? Seriously?" Andi looked back at him with a look of hatred in her eyes. "It's not like you would have said yes anyway." She then spun on her heels and stormed off to class.

Diego turned to Daniel and Emma as Daniel started to speak. "I suggested that Andi should ask you to play the game with her instead of me when she started talking about it with Emma. She then got all upset and told us that you would say no. Emma bet ten dollars that you would say yes, and..." Emma interrupted. "You know the rest."

Diego stood there for a moment, and then walked off to Chemistry class which he shared with his girlfriend, the rest of the Panthers, Emma, and Andi. He started walking over to where Maddie and the Panthers sat, but then noticed Andi writing angrily in her notebook with Emma sitting next to her, looking at Diego with a look that meant, "Apologize."

Diego sighed and confronted Maddie. "Maddie, I'm going to sit next to Andi for today." Maddie had a disgusted look on her face. "Why?" Diego looked over at Andi, and Maddie followed his gaze. "She's upset with you? Why?" Diego looked back at Maddie. "I'll tell you later." He then dragged his seat over to Andi's table and sat down. The teacher, Ms. Carter, then started the class.

* * *

"Room 221." A girl with dark brown hair said as she looked down the hallway of her new school. Two parts of her hair were pulled to the back of her head by a light pink hair clip. The rest of her light, bouncy, curled hair cascaded down to her back. She had caramel colored skin and dark brown eyes. The girl looked down at her hands, which were covered with her light pink fingerless gloves.

**Gloves: url?sa=i&amp;rct=j&amp;q=&amp;esrc=s&amp;source=images&amp;cd=&amp;cad=rja&amp;uact=8&amp;docid=VS-YOAVoMCb5WM&amp;tbnid=D9nKdlfP71J8MM:&amp;ved=0CAUQjRw&amp;url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fmarket%2Flight_pink_gloves&amp;ei=kvznU8ncC8OcyASHrQI&amp;bvm=bv.72676100, &amp;psig=AFQjCNFXI9Rdce7ul_G81l2kBei4oeVfww&amp;ust=1407798737195649 **

She shivered and kept walking down the long hallway. She then looked down at her feet as she walked. She looked up after a few seconds, and looked at the closest door number. Room 311. "I'm probably not even in the right hallway." she thought to herself she turned around, bumping into someone. "I am so sorry!" She said to the boy in front of her. He had light brown hair and brown eyes, slightly tan skin, and a warm smile. "It's okay." The girl looked down at the schedule she was holding. "Do you know where room 221 is?" The boy scratched his head and said, "That's where I'm heading, I think it's down this hallway." She looked at him, confused. "You _think?_" The boy laughed, eyes twinkling.

"I just moved here from Texas, but I used to go here with my friends. My family decided they liked Miami better than Texas. I haven't been here in a while, but I'm pretty sure it's down this hallway." He paused. "You're new, right? Where are you from?" They both started walking down the hallway together. "I'm from New York City. I used to live with my Great Aunt Linda because my mom died when I was young and my dad was always on business trips. My Dad's boss just moved him here, and now he doesn't have to travel, so he decided to bring me with him." The girl smiled at the boy. "Did you like it here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I used to be on the swim team here, The Sharks. They have a bunch of other clubs here too, and mostly everyone is nice." The girl froze as they approached the door to their class. "_Mostly?_" The boy smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm Mac Davis, by the way." The girl smiled and said, "I'm Marianna Ramirez."

* * *

"Andi." Diego whispered. Andi flipped the page in her notebook and started taking notes, ignoring what Diego was saying. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get upset with me." Diego whispered. Andi still kept writing. Diego moved closer so she could hear him. "I just want things to go well with Maddie right now, because I know how fast she can dump a guy she doesn't like. You get what I mean, right?" He looked over at Andi, who was writing a little more forcefully. "I guess you don't." Diego said. Andi turned her head, leaned in closer toward his face, and said with fire in her eyes, "My hand is three inches away from your neck."

"Diego, Andi, what are you doing?" Ms. Carter asked. Diego and Andi both looked away from each other to see the whole class staring at them. "Nothing." they both answered at the same time while moving away from each other. Ms. Carter opened her mouth to speak, but she averted her eyes to the classroom door, which opened to reveal two students, a boy and a girl. The teacher smiled and said, "Ahh, you must be the two new students. Class, this is Marianna Ramirez and Mac Davis." Diego, Emma, and Andi all looked at each other in disbelief.

_"MAC?"_

* * *

**Mac is back! I may not be updating until next week, but I might be able to fit in another chapter tomorrow. **

_**Until next time...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I woke up this morning and saw 20 emails from fanfiction. I didn't know this story would get so much attention!**

**For those who asked, I can't tell you if this is an Andiego story or a Miego story. That would take the fun out of it! You'll probably find out in the next few chapters. By the way, Mac now takes showers. I couldn't bear the thought of writing about someone stinky... **

**Thanks for all of the reviews! On with the story...**

* * *

Diego looked at Mac, and then at Andi. Andi was just as flabbergasted **(Yes, that is a word,) **as he was. "Mac, Marianna, this is the unit we will be covering. You can sit next to Andi and Diego over there if you would like." the teacher said as she handed some papers to Mac and Marianna.

"Hey Diego!" Mac exclaimed as he walked over to the table. "How come you didn't tell us you were moving back to Miami?" Diego asked as Mac sat down. "We were moving on short notice. How are you guys?" Mac asked. "Same as usual, I guess." Diego answered. Mac looked over towards Marianna, who was sitting down and starting to write her name on her paper.

"Oh guys, this is Marianna. She just moved here from New York." Mac said, which caused Marianna to look up and smile while waving her hand. "Hi, I'm Diego, and that's Emma and-" Andi interrupted. "I can introduce myself. Hi, I'm Andi." She said. Mac looked confused. "Are you guys upset with each other or something?" Marianna asked worriedly. Diego sighed. "Yeah, she just threatened to strangle me just seconds before you walked in." Andi glared at him and said, "Well, it was all for good reason." Mac laughed. "Are you guys having one or those dating arguments?" Diego and Andi looked at him oddly, and Maddie turned around from the table in front of them and exclaimed angrily, "They are NOT dating, Mac."

Mac had a confused look on his face. "Why do you care?" Marianna had a look of realization on her face. She looked at Diego. "I'm guessing that you are dating her then, right?" Maddie smiled and said, "Correct, and I'm Maddie Van Pelt by the way." Mac looked at Diego. "You're dating _Maddie?_ I could understand Katie, or even Sophie, but _Maddie?_"

"Hey, She's not like she was before, okay? She is actually a really nice person." Emma said. "Thank you, Emma." Maddie replied. Sophie and Katie turned their seats to see Maddie. "There it goes again with the thank you's! I thought you hated Emma!" Sophie exclaimed. "Yeah, I think you're spending a little _too _much time with Maddie, Diego." Katie said. "Tell me about it. He doesn't even have the time to play a video game with his best friend!" Andi said angrily. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry, Andi?" Diego said, exasperated.

"Um, can we change the subject, here? This is getting a little intense." Mac said uncomfortably. "Okay," Emma said, "Marianna, what do you like to do for fun?" Everyone turned to Marianna, who then fidgeted in her seat because of everyone looking at her. "Um, I write poetry sometimes, and I like to swim. I also like shopping and playing video games." she said. Andi smiled. "Are you good?" she asked. "I beat the expert level in Zombie Apocalypse 3, if that counts."

"That totally does count! I just got Zombie Apocalypse 4, maybe you could come to my house today and play with Emma, Daniel, and me. Mac you're invited too." Mac grinned. "Awesome! I've been waiting to get that game! Diego, are you coming?" Diego looked at Maddie, who looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Um, I can't, I have to-"

"Please? Think of it as a welcome back party for me." Mac pouted, quivering his lip. "Okay, I'll go." Diego said. "Thank you Mac for knocking some sense into him! He hasn't hung out with his friends in a month!" Andi said. Emma rolled her eyes. "So, we can meet after school then at Andi's house. We can walk with you Marianna, if you want."

"Sure." Marianna replied. Maddie took one of Marianna's hands. "I love your gloves Marianna! Where did you get them? Can I try them on?" Marianna's eyes widened as she quickly moved her hand away from Maddie. "I got them at a store on 5th Avenue in NYC, but I can't take them off." Mac then took her hand and examined it. "Why, are you hurt?" Marianna took her hand away again. "No, I'm fine, really. It's just..." she looked at everyone as they stared at her intently. "Nothing," she finished. "It's nothing." Everyone looked unconvinced. "Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Marianna said. The bell rang, signifying the end of the class. They left to the cafeteria and they all sat at one table including Diego and the Panthers, making room for Mac and Marianna. Daniel came and sat down. "Mac, you're back!" he exclaimed. He looked over towards Marianna. "And who might you be?"

Emma smiled. "This is Marianna. She moved here from New York. Marianna, this is my boyfriend, Daniel." Daniel waved his hand. "So," Maddie started, "How was New York City, Marianna?" Maddie asked. "It was nice, I really liked living there. It's not like Miami, though. There, you can't even cross the street, let alone walk with someone to there house, so when Emma suggested that I walk with her to Andi's, it was weird to say yes."

After talking about Marianna's life in NYC and Mac's life in Texas, it was time to got to History class. "Ugh, I hate this class, it's so boring." Diego exclaimed dramatically. "It's not that bad, Diego. I actually like it." Emma said. "You like everything Emma." Andi said. "I'll catch up with you guys later, I... have to go get something from my locker." Marianna said. She then walked away in a hurry. Diego furrowed his eyebrows. "I think she's hiding something, Andi, and I'm going to find out what." Andi rolled her eyes. "Sure, yeah go ahead."

Diego followed Marianna down the hallway, and hid around the corner as she opened her locker. She took out her history binder and shut her locker closed. She then slowly took her glove off. A huge ball of fire appeared **(much like Diego's hand in the theme song- season 2) **and she quickly put the glove back on.

Diego turned his head to the wall, breathing heavily. "She's like me?"

* * *

_**Until Next Time...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! The glove scene was based off of Frozen, and yes I'm starting to hate the movie a bit too, but it seemed right, so I added it in. Anyway, back to the story.  
**

* * *

Diego ran down the hallway and bumped into Maddie. "Sorry Maddie, I just, uh, have something really important to do. Gotta go!" Maddie looked at him strangely as he ran down the hallway and bumped into Andi. "Andi, you won't believe what happened. I, I saw Marianna, and she... she..." Andi laughed. "Slow it down. Now what happened?"

Diego saw Marianna walking down the hallway to her classroom. He grabbed Andi's hand. "Over here. Marianna's coming." He dragged her over to the custodian's closet, and thankfully Gigi wasn't there. "Okay, something's up." Andi stated.

"Okay how do I say this?" Diego said. "Just say it!" Andi yelled. "Marianna's a Kanay!" Diego yelled-whispered. "That does make her even cooler than I thought she was, But that's not possible. I thought you were the last one?" Andi said. "I thought I was too, but I guess not. She didn't want to take her glove off because she can't control her powers yet." Diego said. "Then you should help her. She's probably scared out of her mind! I doubt that she has told anyone yet." Andi replied.

"I can't just go out and say I followed her to her locker and saw her use her powers. I would sound like a stalker!" Diego exclaimed. "Wait for her to use her powers again, or convince her to take off her gloves! Then you could just say you saw her then." Andi said. "She's not going to take off her gloves in public." Diego said. The bell rang.

"We have to get to class. We'll talk at my house today." Andi said. The door to the custodian's closet opened. "This is Miss Information, reporting to you live from... Oh, hi Diego, what are you doing here with...Andi? Aren't you dating Maddie?" Andi and Diego looked at each other, and then at Gigi. "Yes, I'm dating Maddie, and no, this isn't what it looks like. Shouldn't you be in class Gigi?" Diego said, annoyed. "Shouldn't you?" Gigi said back. "You know what, we were just leaving." Andi said as she walked out the door with Diego. "I'm glad none of the Sharks or the Panthers watch her videos." Andi said as they walked back to class.

" Do they like each other? Hmm, something is going on, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. This is Miss Information, signing off." Gigi said to the camera. She then started to follow Andi and Diego.

* * *

"Hey Marianna!" Mac said as he walked over to her. She was walking along the sidewalk trying to find Andi's house after a long day of school. "Oh hey Mac. I forgot to tell you thank you, you know, for helping me find the classroom and with making new friends. I was kind of afraid that I wouldn't fit in at this school, and you really helped me out a lot." Mac smiled. "It was nothing. Weren't you going to walk with Emma and Andi?" Marianna sighed. "Yeah, but I can't find them anywhere. I would text them on my phone, but I don't know their numbers."

"Oh, Don't worry, I'll just text Andi and tell her that you and I will be over at her house in a minute." Marianna smiled. "Thanks Mac." Mac shrugged. "It's no biggie. So you like shopping? If Maddie ever asks you to go with her and the Panthers, PLEASE say no." Marianna looked puzzled. "Why? And who are the Panthers?" Mac looked at her. "The Panthers are Maddie's friends who follow her around everywhere. She looks like she's not as bad as she used to be, but you shouldn't take any chances. Plus the Panther don't hang out with Sharks, unless it's Diego." Mac said.

"Okay, good to know. I'm surprised that Diego is dating Maddie. I thought he would go for Andi." Marianna said as they crossed the street. "Yeah, I thought so too, and I'm kind of worried about him. Maddie dumps her boyfriends when ever she pleases, without any explanation. I've also always had this feeling that he liked Andi. But then again, it's been almost a whole year since I've seen him. I could never tell if Andi liked him. She doesn't like talking about feelings. There was this one time when Andi started to Dance with Diego at the Seven, and I thought I saw something in her eyes while she was looking at him, but it quickly went away."

There was a silence as they kept walking. Then Mac looked over towards her. "What was up with the gloves in science class?" Marianna looked up, startled. "Um..." Mac looked at her. "Trust me, I won't tell anyone a word." Marianna looked up at him as they stopped in front of Andi's house. "Okay, but you can't say anything to anyone." Mac nodded as he looked at her. "The truth is that I-" The door to Andi's house was opened by Emma, who said, "Hi guys! Uh... was I interrupting something?"

Mac and Marianna looked at each other and then at Emma. "Uh, no, not at all!" Mac and Marianna said as they walked in. Emma closed the door and walked them over to Andi's living room, where Andi was giving a controller to Diego. "Hey guys! Here are your controllers. We're just waiting for Daniel to come, and then we can start."

Marianna looked at Mac and said, "I'll tell you later." He nodded. Then the doorbell rang. Emma smiled. "Daniel's here!" Andi rolled her eyes as Emma opened the door. "Hey guys! What's going on?" Daniel said. "Hey Daniel. We would all love to have a nice conversation with you, but we can't. Let the game begin!" Andi cheered.

* * *

"This is Miss Information, coming to you live from the front porch of Andi's house. My brother had told me earlier today that he and the Sharks were going to play a video game at Andi's house, and I thought that this would be the perfect time to 'check in' on Andi and Diego." Gigi said happily into the camera. I am going to pretend that my camera is off by putting it in my shirt pocket, but you will see everything that I can." She put her phone in her shirt pocket and rang the doorbell.

Andi opened the door. "Gigi? What are _you_ doing here?" Gigi smiled. "I overheard that the Sharks were coming over to your house to play video games, and I wanted to see why my twin brother finds it so interesting!" Andi raised her eyebrow. "Okay then, come on in."

"We're on level three of Zombie apocalypse 4. You can watch if you want. There's some pizza in the kitchen if you want to eat. Emma and Daniel are there too." Andi said as she started playing the game. "I'll watch." Gigi replied. "Zombie on your right, Marianna!" Mac shouted. "Mac, kill those zombies over there!" Diego shouted. "I'll kill the zombies on the right!" Andi yelled. "Wow, I guess this game is all about teamwork, huh?" Gigi said.

"SHHH! We're trying to play! The check point is up ahead!" Diego said to Gigi. Gigi rolled her eyes. "So, Marianna?" Gigi asked. "Yeah?" Marianna said, not taking her eyes off of the game. "What are your hobbies? I just want to get to know you better." Marianna nodded and said, "Well, I like to- Andi, zombie on your left!- write poetry, swim, and shop." Gigi smiled. "Cool! Anything else?"

"Yeah, -Mac, zombie on your left!- playing video games of course!" Diego paused the game. "What happened? Who paused the game?" Andi asked. "I did. We passed the checkpoint, so I'm going to eat some pizza." Mac smiled and yelled, "LET US ALL EAT PIZZA!" The Sharks cheered.

"Andi?" Gigi asked, "Where's the bathroom?" Andi nodded towards the hallway. "It's the second door on the left, next to my room." Gigi smiled. "Thanks!" Andi turned to Diego, who was already eating his third pizza. "You must really be hungry." Andi said. "Aren't we all?" Mac replied.

* * *

"While they are eating pizza," Gigi said into her camera, "I have decided to check out Andi's room and see if there is any evidence that she likes Diego." She checked under Andi's pillow. "Nothing here." Gigi walked over to Andi's desk. "Just a bunch of textbooks and zombie novels. She opened the desk drawer and started to take out its contents. "Headphones, a broken pen, a picture of her and Emma, and a small silver key. Nope, nothing interesting here."

Gigi sighed as she put everything back in its place. "I think this investigation has come to a stop for now. There is nothing here!" She sat down on Andi's mini sofa. "Wait a minute..." Gigi got up, and flipped over the leather seat of the sofa to find a light purple book with a silver lock on it. "I think we found the Diary Of Andi Cruz. And the key is in her drawer!" She opened the desk drawer and took the key out. Gigi unlocked the diary. Gigi smiled.

"Now to unlock her juicy secrets!"

* * *

**So, to recap, Andi and Diego** **are trying to find out more about Marianna, Marianna wants to tell Mac about her powers, and Gigi is about to tell the school Andi's secrets! I will try to update tomorrow if I can. **

_**Until Next Time...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing to say right now, so on with the story!**

* * *

"Hey Gigi? We're going to start playing again. Are you okay in there?" Andi asked, banging on the bathroom door. Gigi panicked and saw another door in Andi's room that connected to the bathroom she was supposed to be in. She put the diary in her jacket, and ran over to the bathroom. "I'll be right out!" she called. "After I'm done with this weird video game hang out, I'll tell you more about Andi's private thoughts. That should be in five minutes." Gigi said into the camera. She put her camera in her shirt pocket again, opened the bathroom door, and ran over to the living room. "Sorry I'm late, guys, I-"

"SHHH!" everyone yelled at her. "Okay, okay!" Gigi said. I have to get going, I... need to do my homework." She ran out the door. Marianna looked at Mac. "That was weird." Mac nodded. "I know. But then again, she's always like that. She's also the school gossip."

Andi paused the game. "We're halfway through Zombie Apocalypse 4, and it's been two hours, so I think it's time for a celebration. Let's go to the Seven." Everyone agreed to go, except Emma, who had to help out her dad at home, and Daniel, who had to take care of the Terrible Three. "I just have to check something first, I'll be right back." Andi said as she walked to her room. She texted her mom and told her that she would be at the Seven with her friends. Andi looked at the mini sofa. Something wasn't right. She flipped the seat over. Her diary wasn't there.

Andi screamed. Diego and Marianna were the first to open door, "Are you okay?" Marianna asked. "NO! I can't find my journal!" Mac came into the room. "Seriously? A diary?" Andi groaned. "It's not a diary, it's a journal. It has all of my secrets in there!" Diego sighed. "Are you sure it's not in your room?"

Andi frantically checked her desk and her bed. Nothing. She took all of her books out of her bookshelf, and even checked her closet but there was nothing there. "It's nowhere. Someone must have took it." Andi said. She then looked at Diego. They both new who it was. "Gigi."

* * *

"This is Miss Information, reporting live from my bedroom. In my hands, I now have Andi's diary, with all of her secrets." She flipped through the pages, which were described one person on each page. "Emma, Daniel, Maddie, Mac, ah, here it is, Diego." She started to read.

_Diego_

_Diego has been dating Maddie for a whole month already. He seems really happy, so I should be happy for him, right? He barely spends any time with me though, and we used to be really close. We don't even talk to each other that much anymore. If he does talk to me, it's always about Maddie. "Maddie did this with me, Maddie does that." It's annoying. Every time I see them together, It makes me want to puke. _

_I remember when I danced with Diego at the Anime dance. I felt like the whole world stood still except us. I don't even know how to describe the feeling. Now I can't even go without thinking about him for a few hours. I think I...  
_

"Gigi!" Gigi heard Diego scream from the living room. "I'll be back. This is Miss Information, signing off." She opened the door to her room. "Where's her journal?" he said. "Who's journal?" Gigi asked. "YOU KNOW WHO'S JOURNAL! ANDI'S!" Diego yelled. "Oh, _that _journal. Ugh, it's right over there. That could have been News of the Week!"

"Those are her private thoughts! You can't just go through them!" Diego stopped. "Please don't tell me you posted this already." Gigi shrugged. "Sorry, I already did. It was really juicy stuff, it even had something in there about you." Gigi said as she handed it to him. Diego shook his head as he closed the book. "I have to give this back to Andi at the Seven. I can't believe you did this." He then left the house.

"Hey Diego! Did you find it?" Andi asked sitting next to Marianna and Mac at one of the tables. "Yeah, but Gigi already read it, and posted it online." Diego said. "My life is over." Andi said as she slouched in her seat and put her head in her hands. "It can't be that bad." Marianna said. Andi looked at her. "Maybe nobody will watch it." Mac said. "This is Gigi we're talking about. She'll MAKE everyone watch it." Andi said. She then had a serious expression on her face. "None of you can watch this AT ALL. Diego, tell your girlfriend that too." Andi took out her phone. "I'll text Daniel and Emma."

"Wait, you didn't tell Emma anything in your diary? I thought you two were best friends?" Mac asked. "We are, but I'm not good with feelings, unless I'm angry. So I just write it down." Andi replied. After texting Maddie, Diego got smoothies for his friends. "Here. They're on the house." Andi smiled."Thanks Diego."

"Wow, this is really cold." Marianna said. She blew out a huge breath, which turned the cup into ice. She covered her mouth with her hands. Diego smiled. "I knew it." Marianna looked at him strangely. "What?" Andi sighed. "Diego's a kanay, just like you. He thought he was the last one." Marianna looked at Mac. "That's why I can't take my gloves off. I just got my powers a few weeks ago, but I don't know how to control it." Diego shrugged. "I can show you how to, if you would like."

"Really? Cool!" Marianna said, beaming. "I thought I would never learn how to." Andi looked at Mac and Diego and said, "Now that we know that you know about powers and stuff, we should tell you that Maddie and Emma are witches." Marianna looked at her. "Seriously?" Andi nodded. "Does everyone at this school have some supernatural power?" Marianna asked. Mac laughed. "No, me and Andi aren't." Andi stood up straighter. "I am a guardian in training though." Marianna looked puzzled. "It basically means if a witch loses her powers, I can keep them."

Andi looked down at her phone again. "Gigi's video already has 1,000 views. At this rate, almost everyone will have seen this by tomorrow. I can't believe she did this! You know what, I'm just going to take a long walk on the beach so that way when I confront Gigi in the morning, I won't punch her in the face." She then walked off. Diego looked at Mac as he stood up. "I'm going home, see you tomorrow." He then left. Mac and Marianna stood up. "Cool, I have two best friends that are kanays." Marianna looked at him. "I've only known you for a day, and we're already best friends?" Mac smiled. "Of course you are. By the way, swim tryouts are next week, so you better not miss it, okay?"

"Okay, thanks." Marianna replied as they walked out of the Seven. "I fell bad for Andi. I hope nothing changes that much in school for her tomorrow, with her secrets out and all." Mac nodded. "I hope so too."

* * *

**That was a pretty bad ending for a chapter, considering the other chapter's endings. The Next Chapter is about everyone's reaction to Gigi's post in school and how Andi deals with it. There is also something going on with Maddie and... I've already said too much.**

_**Until Next Time...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, I am SO sorry for taking so long to update. My old computer kept crashing on me, then the Wi-Fi stopped working, and now I have a new computer to finish this story with! YAY! Even so, school is probably going to take up a lot of my free time now, so if I don't update every few weeks, you know why. I will try my hardest to get a chapter in each week though. And for waiting so long, I'm going to write another chapter on either Saturday or Sunday. On with the story!**

* * *

Diego walked down the hallway, searching for Andi, who was probably off to kill his twin sister right about now. Even though he hated what Gigi did, he still loves her, and he also doesn't want Andi in jail for murder. He opened his locker and took out his science books. _"Gigi is probably in the janitor's closet, which means Andi would be there... most likely about to rip her head off." _Diego shuddered, hoping that whatever Gigi revealed about Andi wasn't that serious. He closed his locker to see a scowling blonde beauty in front of him.

"Why didn't you wait for me at my locker this morning?" Maddie asked, clearly ticked off. "Sorry Maddie, I just have to... You haven't seen Andi anywhere, have you?" Diego asked while checking the hallway again. "No, wh- wait a minute, Andi? Aren't you supposed to say good morning to me?" Maddie asked. Diego looked at her. "Andi is probably out to kill Gigi right now, and I don't even know why, can you help me look for her?" Maddie huffed as she looked down the hallway. "I don't see her. Now, let's go to MY locker and talk, 'kay?" Maddie grabbed Diego's arm, but Diego wriggled out of it. "Maddie, I'm serious. Not everything is about you." He walked away from her, heading down the hallway, leaving a stunned, yet furious Maddie behind.

* * *

Loud footsteps were heard down the hallway. "Andi, come on! There is no need for you to be this upset over Gigi." Emma said to Andi, who obviously wasn't listening, as she kept walking down the hallway. "Oh yeah? Then why are people staring? This is a big deal, and Gigi isn't going to get away with... Trespassing! Yeah, I'm going to call the police and tell them she was in my room, which clearly has a NO TRESPASSING sign on it. She broke the law." Emma sighed. "Andi, you can't call the police and arrest Gigi. Besides, she's Diego's twin sister. I doubt he would be happy to see his best friend arresting his sister." Andi rolled her eyes. "Emma, please. You actually think I'm going to do that? No, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. The police can't beat her up, but I can." Andi walked into the janitor's closet, Emma stopping at the door. She didn't want to be around Andi if anything bad happened. It was hopeless trying to convince her to stop anyway. She quickly raced down the hall.

"This is Miss Information! I'm sorry to tell you that we can no longer read the rest of Andi's diary, as my brother had taken it away to give it back to her. If only he knew... Well at least we know that-" She was interrupted by a scream. "GIGI!" She heard Andi yell. Gigi gulped. "Oh, you are so going to pay for this. I cannot believe that you would stoop so low! And for a stupid blog!" Andi said angrily, now inches away from Gigi. Gigi scoffed. "It is a VLOG, and it isn't stupid! If you haven't noticed it is actually gaining a lot of publicity, especially from the post about your diar-" She stopped, looking at Andi's face, which was red from pure anger. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE GIGI! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, HORRIBLE, SELFISH-"

"ANDI!" Gigi and Andi looked over to see Diego standing by the doorway. Diego could see Andi's face red with anger, and Gigi with a scared yet amused look on hers. "Killing people isn't the answer." Andi rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to kill her, I was just going to... you're right." She huffed. Gigi relaxed a bit. Andi turned to her. "I'm not done with you yet, but..." She looked over to Diego who nodded, urging her to go on. She sighed. "I won't hurt you. I'll just have to find some other way to torment you." She finished. Diego sighed with relief. "Good. Gigi, turn off the stupid camera and go to class." Gigi looked at Diego, about to protest. "NOW." Diego said sternly. She frowned. "This is Miss Information, signing off." She said sadly to the camera. Gigi then shut it off. She turned around to see that Andi had stormed out of the room (Or closet) as Diego quickly followed behind her. Gigi sighed as she walked back to class, following her brother's orders.

* * *

"Andi, what happened?" Diego asked. Andi didn't answer, walking quickly down the hallway. Diego sighed. "Come on Andi, it can't be that bad, why don't you just tell me?" Andi turned around with fire in her eyes. Diego noticed that there was a tint of sadness behind the burning fire, though. "Can everyone just stop asking me? I DON"T WANT TO TALK! If I did I would have told you by now." She looked away. Diego heard her mumble something along the lines of, "Should have told you before." He sighed. "I'm sorry Andi, I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me." She didn't look at him. "I was just trying to help, but if you don't want me to, then I understand." He started to walk off, but he felt a gentle hand on his arm. "That's not what I meant. I... I have to learn how to stop pushing people away when I need them most." She laughed sadly. "It's one of my bad qualities."

Diego smiled. "Everybody has one, you know." Andi looked at him curiously. "Oh yeah? What's yours?" Diego laughed. "That's for me to know, and for you never to find out." They both laughed as they walked down the hallway to Chemistry class.

* * *

Marianna fidgeted in her seat, looking out the window of the Chemistry class room. She looked over to Mac. "Do you hear any yelling yet? Or sirens?" Mac laughed. "Relax Marianna, Andi's not going to kill Gigi. At least I hope not." Marianna shot him a look. "I was joking. Don't worry, Diego is probably stopping Andi from hurting Gigi right now. There is nothing to worry about." Marianna sighed. "I know. I'm just worried."

Marianna looked over from Mac to Maddie, who was walking into the classroom with a scowl painted across her face. "What's up with Maddie. She was happy yesterday." Mac looked over to Maddie and the Panthers huddling in group at their table. "I don't know. Diego says she's changed, and I believe him, but I still think she wants everything to be about her. I mean, don't you think Diego would have asked her about Andi by now?" Mac paused. "If Diego asked Andi to look for Maddie, she'd probably do it, no matter how much she hates her. But Maddie doesn't really care about Andi, or any of Diego's friends."

"She seemed pretty nice to me." Marianna said. "Yeah, that's because she wants to turn you into a Panther. If you don't become part of her posse, she'll block you out like everyone else. I'm not trying to be mean, but that's just the way she is. Even with Diego. It took months for her to even remember his name." Marianna looked at Mac. "Wow. Months?" Mac nodded. Marianna sat back for a second. "You know, Maddie is still being hard on Diego, I can tell. One slip up from him and they are done. I don't know why she would date someone if she's not willing to fix up the problems in a relationship. If Her thing with Diego doesn't work out though, and she doesn't try to fix it, it was never true love anyway." Mac nodded again. "It's why I'm worried about Diego. If they break up, I don't know how he will react."

The classroom door creaked open. Mac cracked a smile. "Speak of the devil." Diego walked in with Andi close behind laughing about some joke Diego probably said. Marianna smiled. "Andi didn't strangle Gigi!" Mac laughed, but stopped noticing Marianna's frown. "What happened?" Marianna nodded her head toward Maddie, who looked jealous. "I think she's planning something." Mac shook her head. "If she's trying to break up the relationship between her boyfriend and his best friend, than she is stooping lower than whatever Gigi did to Andi." Mac looked over towards Marianna, who was starting to copy notes off of the board.

"When is Diego going to help you out with your powers?" Mac whispered. "Tomorrow, why?" Marianna answered. "You're freezing you're pencil." She dropped her pencil quickly and stuffed it in her bag while Mac gave her another one. "This is so stressful, trying to keep up with these powers and all. How does Diego do it?" She asked Mac. "I don't know, but I can help you out with the de-stressing situation." Marianna raised her eyebrow. "Really? How?" He smiled. "I can take you on a date."

* * *

Katie looked at Maddie, who was pacing around in her bedroom. "You're making me nervous Maddie." Sophie said worriedly. "SHHH! I'm trying to think, Sophie!" Maddie said back and continued pacing. "What are you thinking about anyway?" Katie asked. "Maddie sighed. "Diego is ignoring me because of whatever happened between Andi and Gigi." Katie looked over to Maddie. "Andi is his best friend and Gigi is his sister. Why wouldn't he be concerned?" Sophie nodded in agreement. "He is supposed to be worrying over ME! I'M his girlfriend!" Katie sighed. "So what are you going to do?"

Maddie smiled deviously. "I can find out about Andi's little secret, and then Diego will have to watch it." Sophie furrowed her eyebrows. "How will that help?" Maddie smiled. "Diego probably won't want to watch it. So, I'll tell him that it's either me or her. When he chooses me, I'll stop him from being friends with Andi so that way he spends more time with me. They won't be friends for long anyway since he would have to watch Andi's secret and Andi won't trust him anymore." Maddie sat down, sighing happily at the great plan she had come up with by herself. Sophie and Katie looked at each other, and then back at Maddie, who was brushing her hair and looking at herself in the mirror.

"What if he chooses Andi over you?" Katie asked. Maddie laughed, smiling at her reflection. "Nonsense! Everyone knows that you're girlfriend is more important than you're best friend." She picked up her phone, dialed a number, and held the phone to her ear. "Hi Diego! Can you come over to my house for a second? The Panthers and I want to show you something..."

* * *

**So Maddie is trying to separate Diego and Andi's friendship and Marianna and Mac might go on a date. This story is about to get interesting. As you have read at the beginning of the chapter, I will update on Saturday or Sunday of this week. If you have any suggestions or ideas feel free to comment below or PM me. I'm actually looking for some ideas to keep the story going, so if you want something to happen in the story, tell me! I might use a part of your suggestion and collaborate it into the story. **

_**Until next time...**_


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**I know, I know, I was supposed to update on the weekend. The Wi-Fi turned off... AGAIN. It took a few days to get it up and running again, and hopefully this will be the last time with Wi-Fi problems. I may or may not update until next week, Since I have A LOT of stuff going on, so cross your fingers! Anyway, enough with my yapping, on with the story!**

* * *

Diego, Andi, Marianna, and Mac were all walking down the hallway, talking about Zombie Apocalypse 4. "Level 20 is the hardest yet! I have tried to beat that level 50 times, and nothing. I keep getting killed by the stupid, huge zombie at the checkpoint! Not that Zombies are stupid, because they totally aren't." Andi said enthusiastically. Marianna smiled. "I'm guessing you were playing zombie apocalypse after that long walk on the beach?" Andi sighed. "Yeah, I did. All night. It did keep me from strangling Gigi right off the bat. Zombie Apocalypse 4 is a great stress reliever. And I can't believe I managed to calm myself down before I could do any Damage to Gigi, and I did it all by myself!" Andi smiled triumphantly. "I am so getting better at temper management."

Diego looked at Andi, eyebrows raised. "All by yourself? Temper management?" Andi rolled her eyes. "Okay, not all by myself. Diego did yell at me before I could wrap my hands around her neck, so he did help a little. But you've got to admit that I an getting better with my temper. I totally would have ignored Diego if I wasn't." Diego rolled his eyes at Andi's statement. Mac laughed. "So you're not mad at Gigi anymore?"

"Oh, I'm upset with her. I'm going to do everything in my power to make her high school years miserable." She looked over to Diego, who had a disapproving look plastered on his face. "To an extent." She added, making Diego's frown lift up into an approving smile. "Anyway, you guys should come over to my house again so we can beat that game." Marianna frowned. "Sorry, I can't go Andi." Andi looked at Marianna in confusion. "I'm going on a date." Marianna clarified. Diego looked at her, astonished. "Really? You just came to this school a day ago. With who?"

Mac scratched his neck, blushing slightly. "With me." Gigi appeared out of nowhere with her camera in hand. "This is Miss Information with a new relationship update! Mac Davis and Marianna Ramirez are going on a first date! EEEEEEEK! I love young love!" She looked over to the two people mentioned, who were both blushing. Andi growled at her and Diego crossed his arms. "Seems like two people aren't happy. Why?" Andi clenched her fist, walking up to Gigi quickly. "Oh, no reason. I just want to punch somebody really badly." Diego sighed. "Gigi, turn off the camera."

Gigi frowned. "Why don't you control your girlfriend?" Andi frowned. "Why don't you let me rearrange your face?" Diego didn't get what Gigi was talking about. "Huh? Maddie's not here." Gigi rolled her eyes. Mac then snatched the camera out of Gigi's hand and turned it off. "Gigi, can you not get into people's personal lives?" Gigi frowned. "Then there would be nothing to write about on my blog! You know, I just got a hundred more followers with Andi's..." Gigi looked at Andi, who was ready to kill. "You know what? I'm just going to leave now. Bye!" Gigi grabbed her camera and ran off.

"No offence, Diego, but I hate your sister." Diego looked at her. "None taken." He turned to Mac and Marianna. "Where's your date going to be?" Marianna looked at Mac, who was smiling. "We are going to Gregorio's." Andi's jaw dropped. "That expensive Italian place? You do know that you have to pay for her, right?" Mac nodded, and Marianna smiled. "That's so sweet." Andi rolled her eyes. "Yuck, mushy stuff. I think you two are worse than Maddie and Diego." Diego's phone rang. "Hello?" He nodded. "Okay I'll be there in a bit. Bye." He hung up with a goofy grin on his face. Andi frowned. "Forget what I said. Diego and Maddie are definitely the worst." Diego wasn't listening. "Maddie wants me to help her with her homework or something." He looked over to Andi. "Sorry that I can't play Zombie Apocalypse 4 with you."

Andi nodded, expressionless. "It's fine. Marianna, call me if Mac does something stupid. I'll give him a punch to straighten him out." Marianna laughed. "Sure will Andi. Bye!" Marianna said as she and Mac walked down the street together. Diego smiled. "See you later Andi!" He then walked down another street. Andi sighed. She was all alone.

* * *

Maddie sat down on her bed, waiting for Diego to arrive. "Sophie, Katie, don't talk unless I look at you, okay?" They nodded. Maddie smiled. "Perfect." The door bell rang. "There's Diego!" She ran up to the door and opened it. Diego smiled at her. "Hi!" Maddie said happily. "Hey, what's up?" Diego said back as they walked to her room. "I just want you to watch Gigi's post on Andi with me!" Maddie said smiling. Diego froze. "Maddie, didn't I tell you that you shouldn't watch that?"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Come on it can't be that bad. It's just a little secret." Diego frowned. "I'm not going to go behind Andi's back like that, and you shouldn't either Maddie." Katie looked at Maddie and Diego, and then to Sophie, who was looking back at her, eyes filled with worry. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter, and I initially intended to right more, but my page expired, so when I went to save the chapter, it deletes almost a thousand words off the chapter. Chapter 6 part 2 will have the rest of the chapter that was deleted (Mac and Marianna's date, Maddie and Diego's fight, More on Andi's feelings) , and chapter 7 will be about Andi and Diego becoming closer as friends and how Maddie deals with it. **

_**Until next time...**_


End file.
